


I Spy

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in five minutes, idk I think it’s funny, meme prompt, not episode compliant, only mick and Nate have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Nate and Mick are bored on the bridge. Len and Ray get caught in the crossfire.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m… sorry. I thought it be funny, and I like memeing so *throws fic at you* enjoy!

It was a slow day on the Waverider. One of the mandatory resting days Sara had enacted once she became captain. This forced the crew against their wills to not do work or else they would be forced to sit on the bridge and do nothing while Sara watched them to make sure they weren’t busying themselves or breaking the rules. Nate was caught adjusting the anachronism detector. Mick was found adding an addition to his heat gun. So now they were trapped in the captain’s line of sight with no option than to do brain-numbing stuff until it’s time for lunch. Stupid captain orders. 

Nate sighed as Mick looked around the bridge, dark eyes scanning the ship for any random object. 

“I spy…” the pyro drawled, and he settled his gaze back to the historian, “-something starting with an H.”

Nate swung his head to the direction Mick was looking at, and saw Leonard and Ray standing next to each other by the entrance to the kitchen. 

“Is it Haircut?”

“Dammit. Fine your turn.”

It was a very slow day. 

Nate kept his eyes on his best friend and the thief. The historian scowled a little bit at them. They were standing very close to each other, but not touching; whispering quietly and staring at each other intensely. Occasionally, Leonard’s hand would jerk forward before coming back to his side, never touching Ray but oh so close to it. 

The air around them was… odd. The only way in which Nate could associate it is when Mick cornered him in the hallway and… well, Mick and Nate were touching and there wasn’t any talking to put it lightly. It was intimate, and Nate get a little dirty looking at them as they conversed. 

But yay, Ray was wearing that blue sweater he seemed to favor. 

“I spy something starting with an S.”

Nate was expecting Mick to say “Snart,” maybe “Stupid losers,” just not-

“Is it sexual tension?”

It would have been fine if Nate and Mick were alone, talking in hushed voices. But Mick had practically shouted, not only grabbing the attention of Len and Ray, but also Sara, who was watching them. 

Nate and Ray flushed together. Nate because he was embarrassed by Mick loudness and for getting caught, and Ray for being spotted and being reminded that he and Len weren’t alone. 

Sara doubled over and laughed, Mick chuckling along with her and Nate hid behind his hands. 

Snart scowled and stalked off silently at being caught, Raymond following behind diligently, still blushing. 

Once the two were gone, Nate groaned. “It was sweater! Geez Mick!”

“Ah, come on, I wasn’t wrong!”


End file.
